


For the Sake of Convenience

by fearlesswindy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No War (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Arranged Marriage, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Pining, Sexual Pining, just a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswindy/pseuds/fearlesswindy
Summary: "This is...unexpected," she said to herself, speaking out loud as she often did to gather her thoughts, and set the letter down on the desk. Deep in her gut she knew this action alone, that she had not simply tossed it in the trash like all others, said she was actually considering it."Nope! Can't do this!" Frazzled, she quickly folds the letter and places it in her desk. There were more important things to focus on, like becoming a knight.The next time she saw Felix she flushed and turned heel in the opposite direction.AKA Ingrid goes "What do you mean Rodrigue's a romanceable option!? SINCE WHEN?!"
Relationships: Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	For the Sake of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 1am 100% self indulgent brain child that forced me to sit at my computer and write until it was done so please excuse if it's not as polished. No beta we die like true knights as Rodrigue would say. 
> 
> Shoutout to anyone who wishes Rodrigue was a romanceable option.
> 
> Ingrid's swirling adventure through the sexual yearning void sponsored by [THIS](https://youtu.be/qeFM2cbLyt4) mashup, aka "Bad Toxic," of bad guy, look what you made me do, and toxic.

“Oh,” Ingrid said, her eyebrows lifting with surprise. “Well, that’s certainly...something,” she murmured to herself, a hint of confusion in her voice. She sat at her desk, rereading the letter from her father, careful to ensure she hadn’t mistaken it. But there was no mistake. The offer was genuine and not whatsoever misleading. 

“This is...unexpected,” she said to herself, speaking out loud as she often did, and set the letter down on her desk. Deep in her gut she knew this action alone, that she had not simply tossed it in the trash like all the others, said she was actually considering it. 

And not like that the time with the Alliance merchant, the one Dorothea had saved her from, no this was...different. 

“Although,” she continued, as she was always able to better gather her thoughts when spoken, “it’s not entirely unheard of…” She allowed herself a moment to ponder it, to be married to him but was quickly riddled with the many more pressing concerns. “What of my friends? What of becoming a knight? Would he even permit such a thing?”

 _Oh, no_ , she thought, _there’s no way I’m actually considering this._ But already she was needing him to answer her questions, to begin the rounds of negotiations. And that…

“Nope! That’s enough of that!” She quickly folded the letter and placed it inside a drawer. No reason to give this any more thought right now, she had more pressing priorities. 

***

She flushed the next time she saw Felix, and quickly turned heel. There’s no way she could actually be considering the offer. It’d be too weird, right? Unfortunately, Sylvain caught her and dragged her back to the Blue Lion table to “enjoy” lunch with the two of them. He and Dorothea were like two peas in a pod, always good at sniffing out dirt and dragging it to the surface. 

“You look ill,” Felix said to her in all his charm.

“I’m, uh, that’s because--” _I’m_ _totally not thinking about your dad_ “--I’m, yes, feeling a bit under the weather today,” she responded.

“I don’t know, Ingrid, you look pretty okay to me,” Sylvain said, calling her out on her bullshit, the living embodiment of the pot calling the kettle black. “‘Cept for that embarrassed blush you got going on. Someone hit on you? Com’on we won’t tell.” 

“Ugh! It’s nothing!” She quipped, perhaps too forcefully, “Can we please just eat a meal?” 

Sylvain laughed at her mockingly while Felix thankfully ignored them both per usual. “Sure Ingrid, let’s eat, but whoever flirted with you, it sounds like you liked it,” he teased melodically and nudged her with his elbow forcing Ingrid to summon all her willpower not to shove him back. 

***

A week went by and the offer managed to dwell in her mind in spite of her best efforts to push it aside. Was she always destined for this? Was this the Goddess’s plan for her all along? _Crap, I’m actually considering this, aren’t I?_ She prayed to the Goddess for help and resolve, but it only succeeded in making her think about him even more often. 

It was not like this with Glenn. Not one bit, though she does stand by the fact that she loved him. But all her love for him and his death occurred before she had reached full womanhood, before she had her...urges. 

“Nope! Not going there!” She said firmly to herself after thoughts of him had crept once more into the more...foul parts of her mind. 

“More like not going anywhere at all,” A cold, firm voice said behind her. She yelped.

“Ah! Felix! What are you doing here? I was just, uhm--”

“You’re blocking the hallway. Move or--actually, wait, you’ve been ignoring me. I need to speak with you. Seeing as how you’re not going wherever _there_ is anymore, I take it you have time?” _Oh, no, he’s noticed._

“Uhm! I haven’t been ignoring you, I’ve just been...extremely busy. The professor has me doing extra work this week, so if you’ll excuse me.” She attempted to push past him and thankfully he yielded after a moment’s stare into her eyes. She always did win the staring contests as a kid after all. 

“You’ve been acting weird. We need to talk. Soon,” he said as she departed.

“Sure thing Felix! Just, later okay!”

She actively searched out their professor to give her more work just so she wouldn’t have to lie again. Hopefully it had the bonus effect of keeping her mind busy and off...certain activities. 

***

She lied awake in her bed late at night, body sore and aching from the extra work she’d volunteered herself to do, but mind no less active. She bit her lip, trying to force herself to think of other things--homework to be done, battle formations to memorize, the upcoming mission--but none were as enticing as him. She'd always admired him, but never in a thousand years had she ever thought to consider him an option. Why would she? But now that an offer was on the table, it seemed to be all she could think of.

Her hand slipped under her nightgown, pressing across her stomach and sliding downwards towards her exposed crotch. She thought of him up on his white steed, his strong laughter, the waves of his raven hair...her fingers dipped lower and she could feel herself already aroused. She imagined running up to him mounted proudly upon his horse, taking his hand and-

“ _Ohh-!”_

Guilt stabbed her heart as soon as she had moaned, hand flying away from her body. “This is wrong. This is just--no, I couldn't possibly.”

After the panic had settled she threw the covers off her and stormed to her desk. Grabbing the nearest textbook, it didn’t matter which, she opened it and started taking notes.

***

“Okay, Ingrid,” Sylvain said to her the next day, “No lie this time, you actually look ill today.”

“Yeah,” she said, rubbing her face. “I might have stayed up all night transcribing our battalion textbook.” 

Sylvain lowered his head to her eye level, blinking. Slowly, and incredulously he said, “Why?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she yawned.

“You know there’s other methods, _way_ more fun methods, to help you sleep,” he said seriously. She stopped mid-yawn, sucking in air to shut her trap and felt her face go red. She punched him as a method to distract from her own behavior.

“What!? I was going to suggest taking a walk,” he teased.

***

“Psst! Ingrid! Come here real quick would’cha?” Sylvain said to her a day later. She yawned, having repeated the same activity for a second night, this time waking up with her head inside a history text.

“What’d you do this time?” she snapped at him.

“Whoa! Hey, that tone is completely unwarranted...except for right now. I need your help with a girl.”

“ _Mhmm_ ,” Ingrid rolled her eyes.

“She refuses to leave my room until I promise to go out with her again, could you...uh...talk to her instead?” 

“Ugh, fine, but you owe me one. Come on, let’s go.” 

She knocked on the door, “Hello? I’m not Sylvain, sorry, but I’m his friend. I’m coming in, okay?” Sylvain stood next to her with pleading eyes, mouthing the words ‘thank you’ and then followed by ‘sorry.’

She stepped inside. “Felix?” she said surprised. “What are you--” The door slammed shut behind her. “What is the meaning of this!”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Felix snapped. “And I know why.”

“Oh! Erm, I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about.”

“Cut the bullshit. I know all about the offer my father made.” 

Ingrid swallowed quickly, panicking. “How’d you--he told you?”

“Of course not! Miserable old man. Dimitri told me.”

She nearly fell over. “Dimitri knows!?”

“Lower your voice! Sylvain is unaware, much to both our benefit.” 

“Uhm, okay…” She paced the room, nervous energy needing an outlet. 

“I’m not going to tell you what to do, but--” he crossed his arms, looking out the window. Ingrid herself struggled to lift her eyes off the floor. “I suppose it’s fine. I guess. If you want to accept it, I mean.” 

Ingrid stopped in her tracks. “What? Really?” she said, surprised by how hopeful her own voice sounded.

Felix huffed, “Hrmph, so you really are considering it. I knew you’ve been acting weird for a reason.”

“Well it’s only because of Galatea,” she backpedaled, rambling. “It-it would greatly benefit my people I mean that’s why the initial proposal between me and your--”

“Tch, relax Ingrid, I know all about why this makes sense,” he said. “Doesn’t make it any less weird,” he muttered.

“Is that...all you wished to say to me?” Ingrid said. This information had greatly shifted her perspective on things. She’d need to take time to put this into account. 

“No,” he said uncomfortably. She waited for him to elaborate, but the silence only stretched.

“Well?” she said impatiently. He shifted, picking at his nails as he had always done when he was anxious. 

“You want to be a knight, correct?”

“Uh, that’s why I’m here, Felix. Where is this going?”

“I’m going to say this once and then we never speak of it again, you got it?”

“Uh...sure. Felix, what is it?”

“I think I’ve made it known well enough to those around me I have no interest in inheriting my father’s title. It would be easier if...No, _if_ you accept this proposal I suggest--” he pauses to take a deep breath and mashes his lips together before speaking again “--you two get on with... _that_ as quickly as possible so then maybe you could join me in ridding Faerghus of its bandit problem, or whatever nonsense knight shit you wish to do.”

“Felix, uh,” she said bewildered. That was a lot to unpack. “You really think the Duke would allow me to--”

“How would I know,” he hissed, “Ask him yourself, we’re done here.” He opened the door to leave, passing a bored Sylvain in the hallway.

“You two good now?” Sylvain called after their mutual friend with no avail. He turned to look at her. She’d taken to sit on his bed, deeply troubled by Felix’s implication--no that wasn’t right. Rather she was deeply troubled by _not_ being in the slightest disturbed by it. 

“Okay,” she whispered to herself. “I think it’s okay…”

“Ing? Sorry I had to trick you, but you know how Felix can be when he demands something. You…” he sat down next to her, “you okay?” 

“I--yes, thank you Sylvain. That was a necessary conversation that had to happen. We’re okay, I promise. I’ll--be seeing you later.”

***

That evening, she couldn’t deny herself anymore. She was still exhausted, but Felix’s words, ‘you two get on with _that_ ’ had stayed with her throughout the day. She had to face the reality of what accepting a marriage proposal meant: children. Or, really, sex. “Okay, so maybe I’m just think about sex,” she mumbled to herself. “So what? It was bound to happen; I just never thought it’d be with…” Her body flushed as she pictured him. Closing her eyes she saw him again atop his horse offering his hand to her, but this time instead of choosing to sit behind him, she chose to mount her own horse alongside him. It had been so easy to let him slide into her old fantasies of Glenn, but after talking with Felix she realized she needed to let them evolve to match her true desires. 

Her hand reached down, parting the already softened lips to allow her fingers to find her clit. In her mind’s eye they rode side-by-side through the beautiful lush countryside orchards, picking and eating apples together while they rode along until he stopped to wipe the apple juices from her lip. She imagines his touch against her cheek, and licks her lips.

She circles herself slow, picturing him continuing to caress her cheek, pulling her in closer. Would his stubble tickle her lips? Or would it be soft? Either sounded brilliant to her moaning body as she quickened the pace on her clit, legs falling open. 

They could picnic together in the vast orchids, just the two of them for miles. An easy place for him to lean over her and kiss her and remove her clothing…

She stifled a moan into her empty room, sweat beginning to form along her breast and brow, as she lifted a hand to her lips to lick and kiss and toy with. 

Her mind’s eye warped scenes as her arousal increased. He was inside her, moaning her name, begging her to take his child in her.

She clenched the bed, toes curling. “Oh your grace,” she moaned against her fingers. For him to want her, after so many years of seeking no wife, to want to have a child with her she--it-- “OH!” Her whole body seized as the waves from her wet warmth rippled throughout her body. Her free hand clenched around her waist, in desperate need to be held close to him as she rode out the powerful orgasm. 

Slowly, she removed her hand, shaking from one of the best orgasms she’s ever had. Breathing heavily, and feeling slightly guilty she said, “That was a new one. Oh, Goddess…” Her breathing slowed as she clutched a hand to her heart, knowing what she had to, wanted to, now do. She licked her lips, wondering what he’d taste like on her lips and settled for trying his name on hers instead. “Oh, Rodrigue.” 

She wiped her messy hand off on the bed and stood up on shaky legs, walking over to her desk to fetch the letter. Grabbing a pen, she scribed her acceptance, sealed it, and went to bed. 

***

Ingrid and the rest of the Blue Lions had formally graduated a month ago and they were all now considered high ranking officers of Faerghus. She’d never been more proud of herself and her accomplishments. 

She now sat at the Duke’s castle with her father, working the negotiations of her marriage to the Duke. She and Rodrigue had shared some formal letters during the short period, but this was their first meeting as fiances. He sat posed, with the easy grace of leadership and kindness that Ingrid found so very attractive in a person. She was nervous, but his presence was reassuring and she found it easy to slide into a grace to match his. 

Their arrangement, as it turned out, had been more beneficial than Ingrid had originally considered. Her father, Count Galatea, and the Duke had met with King Dimitri the week prior and together they had been granted permission to merge the two territories under the Fraldarius banner with many of Ingrid’s brothers becoming minor lords to preside over the newly expansive territory. With the wealth of Fraldarius, the lands will be nurtured back to health within the next five years, none of which would have been possible without Ingrid’s aid. 

Together, the three of them discussed and negotiated land transfers, dowries, and the beginning workings of a new Fraldarius-Galatea united corps (something her and Felix had hatched together before graduation). The tea had long grown cold when finally her father bade them farewell for the afternoon, allotting them time to ‘get to know one another anew.’

“Please,” the Duke said. “Join me in for a stroll through the gardens.” He stood, offering his arm to which she gladly took. He talked about the history of the plants, their origin and how they came to be in Fraldarius. She tried to listen, but failed to over the heavy beating of her heart, opting to merely hum in agreement here and there. 

“Ingrid,” he stopped them in a more secluded portion of the gardens, surrounded by tall willow trees framing a large pond that she, Glenn, and Felix used to ice skate on when they were young. “I wish to speak plainly with you if that is okay.” They stood, her hand still draped on his arm, looking out over the water.

“Of course your grace.”

“My son has informed me of your aspirations. I know this is an unusual arrangement for us; were it not for Felix’s preferences I'd think he a better suited match for you, given my age." He pauses to shake his head. "All’s to say, I will give you the space you require Ingrid, you needn’t fear--”

“Rodrigue, if I may also speak plainly?”

“Oh,” he turned to look at her and she was embolden by the slight blush to his cheeks from use of his name. “Of course, Ingrid. Please know I will always value your honest opinion. It is for the benefit of both our lands we do so.”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” she said smiling, gently squeezing his arm. He watched her with curious eyes. “Our union will bring much needed healing to my homeland and great tidings to our country as a whole. That alone would have been enough of a reason for me to accept your proposal. But I also accepted your proposal for selfish reasons--”

“I promise you, Ingrid. I will not keep you from your sense of duty. In fact, I quite respect you for it.”

“I was not finished,” she said, swallowing. She’s been brave many times on the battlefield, to a point where she no longer thinks about it, she simply does what needs to be done. But being brave for love was a task much more challenging, one she knew she had to overcome now. 

“My apologies, my lady. Please, continue.” 

“Yes, you are correct in that I wish to continue my journey towards knighthood, but…” she trailed off to reach her hand to his face. A look of shock spread across it, but relaxed slightly with no sign of disgust or disapproval. _I can do this._ “I also accepted out of a desire I wish fulfilled.” Before she could lose her nerve she gently pulled him closer, kissing him chastely. They lingered close for a moment before Rodrigue pulled back, laughing breathily. 

“I am so sorry your grace, I completely misread you, I--”

“Oh, Ingrid,” he chuckled, bringing a hand to his face, grazing across where their lips had met. “And here I thought this was merely for the sake of convenience.”

Rodrigue reached forward, grabbing her hands to hold her closer. “I am merely surprised, is all. Please, continue calling me by name, you give it a beautiful tone I have not heard in years.”

“Rodrigue…” 

He leaned in to kiss her once more, but stopped himself. “Truly?” he asked and she nodded, hungry for more. “I know not why you desire these old bones of mine, my lady, but I refuse to stand in the way of you and your dreams.” He leaned in once more this time with a harden resolve, kissing her far more deeply than she would have ever anticipated, counting herself beyond lucky for somehow, someway, she had gotten it all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -Felix is too gay to be the Duke and too much into swords to do politics  
> -Sylvain, once he finds out does the whole 21 Jump street thing "Ingrid's fucking your dad!" for years on end
> 
> Anyways
> 
> In conclusion,
> 
> Rodrigue can get it if he wants it
> 
> drop a kudo, leave a comment, follow me on twitter @fearlesswindy1


End file.
